The present disclosure relates generally to the field of capacitive sensing systems and sensing methods. More specifically, the disclosure relates to capacitive sensing systems and sensing methods for a vehicle seat.
There is a need for a system and method for accurate differentiation of an occupant from an object placed on a seat in an occupant classification system.